Trick or Treat
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Christine have a difference of opinion about her goodies that she collected while Trick or Treating. Just silly fluff.


This was inspired by delia84 and her story "You Get all the Chocolates". This is a short, fluffy story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Mooommmeeeeee"

Entering the living room, Brennan found Christine and Booth sitting on the floor, a large pile of candy and treats resting on the floor between them and a smaller pile next to Booth's left knee. Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "Booth, why do you torture Christine every year? You insist on taking her trick or treating and then you won't let her keep everything she gets. We know everyone that she gets treats from. You don't take her to stranger's houses and you know it."

Shaking his head, Booth pointed at the small pile of treats next to his knee, "You know the rules, Bones. No handmade treats, no unwrapped stuff, no fruit, anything that looks like it's been opened. These are the rules I grew up with and their smart rules."

Giving her mother a mournful look, Christine pointed at the pile next to her father, "Mrs. Andrews made ginger bread men this year. Mrs. Andrews is going to be very mad if I tell her that Daddy threw them away."

Picking up the ginger bread men, Booth studied them in their ziplock bag, "How do you know Mrs. Andrews gave you this? We went to forty houses plus we drove around to our friends and hit them up for treats too."

Folding her arms across her chest, seven year old Christine lifted her chin, "I have a edic memory Daddy."

Frowning, Brennan kneeled down next to her daughter, "That's Eidetic memory Christine."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Oh yeah? Where was this idealic memory last week when you told me you forgot to clean your room?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan sighed, "Eidetic memory, Booth."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth shook his head and turned his gaze back upon his daughter, "We go through this every year, Baby. You know the rules about treats. I'm not going to budge either. You know I'm looking out for you and we have to follow the rules."

Taking the bag of ginger bread men from Booth, Brennan looked at the tag written on the back of the bag, "It says 'made in the kitchen of Edna Andrews'. Booth, if Mrs. Andrews were going to poison the neighborhood children then I don't think she'd put her name on the baggy."

Rolling his eyes, Booth took the bag from his wife's hand, "Look, just because it says Mrs. Andrews made it doesn't mean someone else didn't make it and put her name on it. They could be setting up Mr. Andrews to take the fall when kids start dropping like flies."

Exasperated, Brennan took the bag back, "Booth, now you're being paranoid."

Placing his tongue his cheek, Booth studied Brennan's implacable expression, "Fine, you think it's safe, then go ahead and eat one. If you don't drop dead by tomorrow then Christine can have the rest."

Uncertain, Brennan stared at the bag of cookies and then back at Booth, "You wouldn't really let me eat one would you?"

Snorting, Booth grabbed the baggy and threw it on the small pile next to him, "Hell no. I was being facetious. No one is eating those cookies."

Relieved, Brennan hugged her daughter, "Christine you have an enormous pile of candy. You don't need the treats that your father plans to throw away. You know you'll end up giving your father all the candy you hate as it is and he'll pilfer as much of the chocolate as he can."

Placing his hand over his heart, Booth shook his head, "Bones, really? You make me sound like a damned thief. She's seven. She can't eat all of this stuff before the candy holidays get into full swing anyways."

Curious, Christine asked, "What's the candy holidays?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Your father considers Halloween, Christmas, Valetines Day and Easter to be candy holidays."

A little indignant, Booth protested, "Hey Christmas and Easter are not just candy holidays. Those days are about Jesus."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan stood up, "And yet we see large amounts of candy on those days too."

Glaring, Booth shook his head, "So? That doesn't make them just candy holidays."

Leaning forward, Christine started picking up her candy and putting it back in her plastic pumpkin, "Okay, Daddy. I'm going to take my candy to my room."

Placing his hand over her pile of candy, Booth shook his head, "Wait, Daddy hasn't taken his payment yet."

Exasperated, Christine cried out, "Mommy, Daddy is taking my Candy."

Trying not to laugh, Booth protested, "Hey, I deserve a few chocolate bars for protecting you from nuts. What's a few Snickers and Milky Ways compared to that?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan left the room while her daughter and husband negotiated his payment.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Short silly fluff, I know. What did you think of it?


End file.
